daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Mishap Tabris
Overview Physical Appearance Hap is about 5"5, broad shoulders, slim waist. He has long brown hair that he ties back in a braid at all times, one blue eye and one brown eye. (The basis behind his full name, it was a pleasant mishap of birth. His mother saw it as luck.) He has facial tattoos, and many body scars. Personality Hap has the Cocky voice set for good reason: he loves to troll, has fairly high self esteem and doesn't care what people think of him. Hap is a good leader, but rarely takes the role seriously while dealing with Warden affairs. He'll probably sleep with you in the first ten minutes of meeting you. He covers up his true feelings with jokes, and doesn't like being completely honest unless it's absolutely necessary. If he has the chance, he'll run you in circles forever before actually confessing any sort of real feeling. He's the "Big Brother" friend that will let you get smashed, but politely at least walk you home to make sure you're safe. He won't stop you from making bad decisions, however. Especially if he can make fun of you for it later. 'Talents and Skills' * Persuasion (Silvertongue) * Poison (Grenade making) * Stealth * Lockpicking Biography History Mishap was an alienage elf who lived in Denerim working smuggling jobs on the side for coin, despite his father Cyrion begging him not to do anything stupid. He was supposed to be wed to Nesiara, whom he secretly met before the wedding and-- you guessed it-- slept with. Since they were bound to married anyway, no big deal right? Oops. The wedding didn't go as planned, and in a blind rage Hap killed everyone in the Arl's estate (minus the elven servants). However, when he faced the guard and took credit for the entire thing alone, Duncan conscripted him into the Grey Wardens. In-game * Isolde sacrificed herself in a blood magic ritual to save her son. * Support of mages gained in “A Broken Circle” After Irving is saved. * Werewolves cured, and Dalish support is gained after “Nature of the Beast” * Harrowmont was placed on the dwarven throne * Anvil destroyed in “A Paragon of her Kind” * Andraste’s ashes were used, Brother Genitivi was killed. * Loghain was killed * Anora and Alistair rule jointly and are married * Morrigan and Mishap performed the dark ritual * Mishap and Zevran go traveling together Awakening: * Amaranthine is saved * Nathaniel remains a Grey Warden * Oghren gets back with Felsi * The keep was destroyed Post-game Mishap isn't interested in a cure. Spending the rest of the time he has left with Zevran is his ideal way to live, and if they happen to find it along the way while traveling... well, that would just be a good bout of luck, now wouldn't it? He helps Zevran eliminate the grandmaster Crows, wanting to take down their hierarchy and build a better assassin guild. He has no use for slavers, after all, other than dulling his blades on them. In Inquisition, he meets Kieran for the first time in person shortly before Kieran has the Old God soul taken from him. Relationships Hap had +100 approval with all companions despite his crude, dark sense of humor. He also slept with both Morrigan and Leliana. The drama that went on in that camp was impressive. After that was resolved, they all remained friends. (The Dark Ritual did make things a bit awkward though.) Later he got the earring from Zevran (after denying it the first time unless it had meaning, and took it as a proposal. Thus making him the first person Hap has actually ever committed to. His party of choice in Origins: Zevran, Morrigan and Alistair. All of his best buddies, and mostly low judgment for the stupid things he gets up to. Also the three people Hap flirts with the most. His party of choice in Awakening: Justice, Anders and Nathaniel. Because Justice is a fantastic off-tank, and Hap trolled him hard whenever possible. Anders and Nathaniel were also two of Hap's fondest buddies toward the end. If he wasn't a taken man, he would have been all over that Howe. Specifics about his relationship with Nathaniel: to begin with, they despised each other. Hap made it a point to gloat about murdering his father, and made Nathaniel a Warden out of spite. However, when Nathaniel cooled down and actually felt remorseful for how much he didn't know about his father's misdeeds, Hap actually forgave him and stopped being as much of a prick. Through mutual understanding and some jokes, they had a deep friendship throughout the rest of Awakening. In my personal headcanon, when Hap left his position as Warden-Commander he gave the position to Nathaniel stating that he would do a better job than Hap would. Miscellaneous Hap wears a pendant of Andraste, which belonged to his mother, and Zevran's earring at almost all times. Kincaid Lavellan is his cousin on his mother's side. Despite what most people would think of his name, Hap wears it proudly. It's an apt name for him with his affinity to cause trouble. Children Hap has two that he knows of (but there's undoubtedly more). His son with Nesiara (Chivalry) whom he doesn't meet because he's being raised by his step-father and that's a whole sticky mess Hap doesn't want involvement in, and his son with Morrigan (Kieran). In one AU he also adopts a daughter with Zevran called Alcyone. Armor Despite being a rogue, Hap is a rogue tank. He wears the Warden Commander armor from Vigil's Keep, and dual wields longswords. Specializations His other two specializations are Bard and Shadow. 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): ☀http://archiveofourown.org/series/906270 Gallery paranormal.png|Sample Photo Category:Rogue Category:Tabris Category:Assassin Category:Zevran Romance Category:Letummordre Category:Elf Category:Hero of Ferelden